<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctum by wrenrouge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414066">Sanctum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge'>wrenrouge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catholic Store AU, Demons, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, implied atsuhina, implied levyaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma works in a Catholic store. Kuroo appears in the rosary aisle wearing a clean black suit; he says he's a demon and that he's there on business.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanctum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this idea since 401 where Kuroo came back in a suit, but I added Catholicism to the mix lmao</p><p>Please enjoy, it's not as weird as it sounds.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The demon first emerges from the rosary aisle. Well, it's not entirely rosaries, there's also shiny crosses, crucifixes and other tacky jewelry people buy as a reminder of their god's sacrifice for them. Kenma is running the register, trying not to get impatient with the customer in front of him. She says the painting of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Last Supper</span>
  </em>
  <span> she's buying should come with a discount as a way to thank her for being so loyal to the store, but no, ma'am, there's no special discounts for regular customers, no matter how many times they come in. She leaves unhappily, but she finally leaves, and that's all Kenma cares about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo appears in a clean black suit; he's tall with a lean yet muscular frame and a smarmy smile on his handsome face. He'd look even better if his hair wasn't so messy, Kenma thinks, but who is he to judge when his own is messily held up in a half-bun. His red tie flicks out like an angry snake's tongue and he wears sneakers instead of traditional dress shoes, but nothing about this demon seems traditional, so Kenma ignores it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what brings you here?” Kenma rings up the cash register. The sound is hollow in the empty store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Depends on who's asking," Kuroo drops his elbows on the counter. He's close enough that Kenma can see how his suit stretches taught along his back. He smells of fire and smoke, a singed scent, smoldering and tannic in nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm asking." Kenma says flatly, not one for jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo smirk just grows wider as he looks at Kenma with eyes that have seen too much, "Seven sins. Four Horsemen. Take your pick, it wouldn't matter in the end."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if you were one of the seven sins?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everybody sins, I thought you, a devout Catholic, would know that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not Catholic, I just work here." Kenma is quick to respond. He's tired of people assuming that of him. He's only here for the money and because Atsumu begged him to take over his store for him while he's away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo's smile softens at the edges, "I think I struck a nerve," he says, "but I'm not a sin personified, that's not how demons work. If you want to know my biggest one though, it’s luxuria, lust in Latin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know Latin, then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every demon knows Latin, it comes with the title." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo drops his head, fingers idly drawing patterns on the cool countertop. Kenma studies the top of his head, notices the softness of the pitch black strands with his eyes. He wonders if sorrow is a sin, and if it would be Kuroo's sin, but he keeps this thought to himself. It's none of his business why this demon decided to turn up in a Catholic store. So he makes tea in the backroom instead, and serves two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kenma opens the store at nine the next morning, Kuroo is already there in the book aisle, surrounded by self-help and inspirational texts. Kenma notices as he gets closer, how Kuroo sits his ass on a bible, yet has in his hands, a book the store doesn't carry. He wonders if he should put the bible in the bargain bin, since it's been desecrated by a demon's ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Housman if you're wondering." Kuroo flips the page of his book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't wondering," Kenma lies, "I just want to clean up the mess you made with all these books you probably didn't read." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a fan of poetry then," Kuroo closes the book, </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Shropshire Lad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenma manages to read, before getting up and patting the invisible dust off his suit. "I'll help you clean up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a busy day for Tuesday, full of ladies buying gaudy shirts with bible verses and men looking for bereavement gifts, even the random teenager comes in to admire the jewelry they don't have the money to buy. Kenma skips his lunch to organize the shelf full of candles and to scan barcodes at the register. It's evening, the sun already setting when he finally swings the CLOSED sign in the window. He takes his lunch, the one in the scrunched up paper bag he makes for himself in the morning and throws in the minifridge when he opens the store, and approaches the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo has been quietly sauntering through the aisles all day, fixing things he finds out of place, and reading books he's too unholy to hold. He's reading another book Kenma's never seen in the store before, he says it's by the poet Rumi when Kenma sits next to him. Kenma only rummages through his paper bag to take out a pathetic sandwich.</span>
  <span> The lettuce is wilted and the soggy tomatoes have leaked into the bread. He offers the poor sacrifice to the demon anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo just turns the page of his poetry book, "Demons don't eat human food, especially not something as sad as that sandwich you call nourishment. We're more cultured than that and feast on the sins of depraved souls."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying my lunch has depression?" Kenma scrunches his nose, "You could've just said no." He takes a bite out of his meal, "Besides, this is a holy store, you'll hardly find sin here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd be surprised," Kuroo says nonchalantly as he flips to another poem. Kenma's not sure if he's actually reading, "Do you have anything else in that bag of yours? You haven't eaten anything all day, I don't think a lifeless sandwich will do."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma fishes out a small water bottle and a slice of apple pie wrapped in cling wrap. "I have apple pie." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should eat more once you get home." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma doesn't say anything as he takes a bite out of his pie. It's cold, but he doesn't mind. He just wants to finish so he can go home and play a round of Monster Hunter before he sleeps in his too empty bed. Once he's done, he digs out an old blanket he tends to use in the winter. Kuroo tells him that demons generate their own heat, something about brimstone and hellfire. Kenma just shrugs and leaves it out anyway and promises to bring a more decent meal for himself tomorrow to appease the demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo's presence melts into Kenma's routine like hot wax. He wanders through the aisles helping Kenma organize the many wares of the store. While Kenma runs the register, Kuroo props himself on a stool beside him and reads poetry. He's reading Shel Silverstein today and hums a poem as Kenma rings up a lady's purchases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to take my lunch now." Kenma says as the lady leaves. Kuroo just drapes himself over him, chin heavy on the top of Kenma's head. The smoldering scent Kuroo carries is even stronger this close, a smoky crisp waft. Kenma's nose tingles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eat out here where there's sun, you need some vitamin D in you with how pale you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma tries to walk out of Kuroo's grasp, but the demon just puts his arms around his waist instead, bringing him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kuro, I need to get my lunch." He can feel the demon smiling from above as he tries to wiggle free. Eventually Kuroo does let him go and Kenma doesn't comment on his disappointment at the loss of warmth. He brings his lunch from the backroom and sits on the counter of the register, Kuroo having taken the stool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What'd you bring today?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tuna sandwich, water and apple pie." Kenma says as he takes out his poor man's meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really need to eat better." Kuroo says as he leans forward and props his elbows on the counter next to Kenma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tuna is good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure it's full of docosahexaenoic acid, but it's not enough for a growing boy like you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm 22." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And your brain doesn't fully develop 'til you're 25, you still have time to reverse the damage of your poor eating habits." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma hums, taking a bite of his tuna sandwich. "Isn't a demon supposed to corrupt me, not help me develop better habits?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sleazy smirk appears on Kuroo's face, "You think I'm here to corrupt you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you not?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo removes his elbows from the counter and stretches out his arms, "Nah, demons don't do that nowadays, humans are capable of doing that on their own. Besides I'm here on business." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind of business?" Kenma asks, incredulous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The kind that's not your business to know." Kuroo opens his books of poems once again, flipping through the pages until he finds something interesting to read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma observes Kuroo as he finishes up his tuna sandwich. His black suit is neat yet his hair is messy; his shoes don't match the rest of him, a bright white with red details. Nothing about Kuroo makes sense, not when he gives Kenma mischievous smiles with forlorn hazel eyes. He wonders about the poems Kuroo reads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you met God before?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo flicks out his tongue, glancing over at Kenma on the countertop, "No, and I don't plan to. Heard he's a bastard anyway." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure you're allowed to say that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a demon, if God was real, he wouldn't care."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, God's not real then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really taking everything I say seriously, aren't you? Demons always lie. We’re big liars, you know." Kuroo toes Kenma's shin with his sneakered foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't sound like you're lying," Kenma takes a swig from his water bottle, before starting on his apple pie. "Are you sure you don't want some?" He says as he offers a fork of pie to Kuroo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo just looks at the pie before looking back up at Kenma, "It's apple." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, my favorite kind of pie." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever read the bible? You're offering me original sin's offspring if you didn't know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo thinks about it, and thumbs at his chin, "I guess not." He finally says and leans forward to take a bite of the offered morsel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma brings his switch one day and lets Kuroo play it. The demon teases him for being considerate, but Kenma just shrugs and tells him he wants him to do something else than just read poetry and terrorize patrons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo brings out a box of corked bottles while Kenma is wiping down the register counter. "Hey Kenma, why don't you sell these as holy water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kuro, I'm not selling questionable water you probably got from the bathroom sink as holy water." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one will know the difference." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's tainted by you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you calling me dirty?" Kuroo says in mocked hurt. "Come on, it will bring in more money." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma purses his lips, crossing his arms on his chest, "You really are a demon, if all you care about is profit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's one way to call a capitalist." Kuroo says, handing Kenma a bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where did you even get these anyway?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Considering I'm not selling them, I guess not." Kenma says putting the bottle back in the box and pushing it back toward Kuroo. "I don't think Atsumu would agree to it anyway." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo just pushes the box to the side so he can lean on the counter. "Atsumu sounds like he doesn't know how to have a good time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's out exploring the world with his fiancé, I'm pretty sure he does." Kenma thinks of his friend, and how he talked him into running his Catholic store while he went on a year long trip with Shouyou. He gets postcards from them every month, sometimes with a souvenir attached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He owns a Catholic store though, how's that any fun?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma continues to wipe the counter, wiping around Kuroo's arms, "He finds it funny and ironic." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So this is a joke to him?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blasphemous. I like him already." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma rolls his eyes and hands the box of bottles to Kuroo, "Go throw these away, we don't need any more blasphemy in the store."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo likes to mess with potential customers when he's not messing with Kenma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should definitely buy this tapestry depicting our lady of perpetual help, it will give your guests something to talk about when they notice the tastefulness of it in your home." He tells a tall young man with silver hair one evening before closing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think so? It's very detailed," the young man observes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it will look great with some Celtic cross wall hangings on each side. In fact, we have a selection of those too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lev, we don't need a tapestry in our home." Another young man approaches them. He's shorter with light brown hair. He had been looking at the store's selection of ceramics and had a few figurines in his hands. "I got what we came for, let's pay for these and head out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man, Lev, looks at the shorter man, "But Yaku-san, it's so nice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't need it, let's go." Yaku-san turned toward the register, making eye contact with Kenma and flashing him a friendly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma had been observing from the stool behind the counter. He found it funny how Kuroo had almost made a sale, especially for a gaudy tapestry. He rang up the couple's things and bagged their purchases, bidding them a good day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo is reading poems again, Anaïs Nin this time. Kenma sits next to him on another stool he got from the back and takes out his PS Vita. The store is quiet and there's not much business coming in for a Thursday, so he feels safe playing video games. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's quiet, except for the tinny sounds coming from his console and the sound of Kuroo turning the pages of his book. Kenma finds the silence comforting and familiar, though he doesn't remember feeling this comfortable with anymore before, much less a demon, though Kuroo is the only demon he's ever interacted with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kuro," he says, breaking the silence. Kuroo hums, letting him know he's listening. "You're a demon, so you should know, can you tell me what my biggest sin is?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sloth," Kuroo says without looking up from his book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma furrows his brows, "Why? That sounds stupid." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo shrugs, closing his book, before looking at Kenma. "You don't take care of yourself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a demon, why do you care about that?" Kenma huffs, pressing the buttons on his Vita a bit harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not really sure, but it annoys you, so I'll continue caring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma glares at Kuroo, who in turns gives him a sleazy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your biggest sin isn't even lust anyway." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what is it, Kenma-kun?" Kuroo reaches his hand out to muss Kenma's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma slaps Kuroo's hand away, "I won't tell you," because Kenma doesn't actually know. Even though Kuroo says he's lustful, all he does is read poems about love and life. He sometimes shares what he's reading, like Bashou and Octavio Paz and none of them seem particularly lustful. But maybe he misunderstood Kuroo, that maybe Kuroo was talking about himself being the object of lust. Because he thinks he might lust after Kuroo, but he's probably doing it wrong. His lust for the demon is strange, and he doesn’t like it. He wishes he knew what the funny feeling his insides felt whenever he greets Kuroo every morning, or a word to describe the weight on his chest when he closes the store and has to say goodbye for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pitch black suit and sleazy smile make Kuroo look like a demon, but he's all angel inside. Kenma can see through his facade, and wonders if Kuroo knows this. No demon, as far as Kenma knows, should be so attentive to a human. Kuroo complains when Kenma's lunch isn't enough, but eats part of his apple pie anyway. He takes over the register to let Kenma take naps, because he knows he stayed up late playing video games the night before. His fingertips brush against Kenma's hand when they're arranging new merchandise on the shelves, and they both ignore that the other knows it happened. Kenma's in lust over Kuroo's quiet pensive looks when he's reading Sappho, he's in lust with the sharp edges of his jaw and the softness of his eyes, he's in lust with the way Kuroo looks at him when he thinks Kenma isn't looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma can't masturbate to him. He might be able to if he tried, if he somehow blocked out the noises his neighbors made on the other side of the walls, or if the world stopped turning and the streets were devoid of sirens and persistent honking. But he doesn't try, because masturbation is an intimacy, and he barely knows the demon slash poetry enthusiast who lives in the Catholic store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma's eating lunch by the register again, he's getting better at packing lunches that Kuroo approves of. Today he brought some curry rice, his usual bottle of water and of course a slice of apple pie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you always bring apple pie?" Kuroo asks over his books of poems by Nizar Qabbani. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like apple pie." Kenma shrugs as he takes another bite of his food. "It's good and sweet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No wonder you're so good and sweet." Kuroo remarks, "Must be all the pie you eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma ignores the heat in his cheeks and tries not to choke on his food. "Who's your favorite poet?" He asks instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo contemplates the question as Kenma finishes his pie. "Pablo Neruda," Kuroo finally says as Kenma is picking up his trash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never heard of him."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because you're uncultured and only care about video games." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma pouts at that, "I like other things you know, not just video games." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenma thinks, but doesn't say it. Instead he says, "I like apple pie." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughs loudly in the empty store, and even though his laugh sounds awful, Kenma wants to hear it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma's playing on his switch one evening by the register. Kuroo has his arm around him, leaning into his space and watching him play Octopath Traveler. Kenma tries to ignore the scent of hellfire burning beneath Kuroo's skin, or the warmth of his breath as he comments on Kenma's skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, are you a fallen angel? That's what a demon is, right?" Kenma asks as he presses buttons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo huffs a laugh, "It's complicated. Heaven is upstairs and hell's downstairs, with stairs in between them. I went down the stairs, that's why I'm a demon, that's how it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not a very helpful explanation." Kenma scrunches his nose when he misses an attack. "Are you sure you weren't a human before? I knew a boy who moved next door to my parent's house when I was seven, he looked a bit like you." Kenma remembers the boy was timid and didn't talk much. He wonders what happened to him, he didn't even know his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo snorts, "No way, I was never human." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look human."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Kuroo squeezes Kenma's shoulder, "But sometimes, you make me wish I was born a son of Adam." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kuro?" Kenma pauses his game and puts it on the countertop, before looking up at Kuroo's wistful face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I think about it. If I was born a human, which I wasn't by the way. But if I was a human who became a demon, I'd be a nobody type kid. I'd probably live my entire life with my head down, not looking up. Human me would probably not like change and keep to himself, he might've hated the world too, that's probably why he would've died. Because he hated the world and couldn't handle change, so he died and became a demon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds depressing." Kenma says, not taking his eyes off Kuroo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why are you telling me that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because," Kuroo starts, "If human me had talked to you, then he might've tried to live, he might've not been so bitter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm nothing special." Kenma murmurs as Kuroo brings him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to be special to mean something to someone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma kisses him. His lips brush hesitantly against Kuroo's, lingering without pressure until they're not. Kuroo tastes like sin, warm and intoxicating. He understands why people are attracted to vice as Kuroo explores his mouth with his tongue. Kenma kisses him deeper still, because Kuroo looks sad. He doesn't say anything though, because he wants to kiss Kuroo forever if he allows him to. His fingers get lost in the pitch black of Kuroo's messy hair as he kisses the sorrow away from his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo's straightening the mugs with corny inspirational quotes, while Kenma fixes the rosaries in the aisle over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You would think for a Catholic store, they would use some Latin quotes for their merchandise." Kuroo says wiping the shelf, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Memento audere semper </span>
  </em>
  <span>sounds better and more inspiring than </span>
  <em>
    <span>God's help is a prayer away.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma furrows his brows as he arranges the rosaries by color. "What does that even mean?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It means you should learn Latin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a dead language, Kuro, there's no need for me to learn it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're making a linguist mad by saying that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma rolls his eyes, "So, what happened to the business you were here for?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm still here on business, I'm clearly wearing a tie as you can tell." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop being stupid and tell me already." Kenma says, ignoring the faint smile Kuroo has had on his face since Kenma kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We haven't heard from the big man upstairs in a while. I made it my business to look for him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why are you in a blasphemous Catholic store with me instead of some holy place?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo comes around to Kenma's aisle and stands next to him. He forgets how tall he is sometimes, since Kuroo spends his time sitting on stools. Kenma feels small as Kuroo towers over him, but it's not an unwelcome feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon runs his fingers through some rosaries, letting them swing like pendulums. "I don't know. Because there's air conditioning in the store. Because I think I can find God right here. Because it's pointless business. Because I have poems to read. Because I enjoy selling garish tapestries and tainted holy water to naive customers. Take your pick." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're an idiot, " Kenma tells him, and Kuroo leans forward to kiss him. He tastes like smoldering guilt and greed, and Kenma kisses him further as he stands on his toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would it be bad for business if I made you mine in front of all these portraits of Jesus?" Kuroo says between kisses as his hands roam Kenma's back and sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably." Kenma says as he breaks off the kiss, "It's only four in the afternoon after all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not a no." Kuroo smirks, leaning down to kiss him once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma dodges and escapes Kuroo's hands, "It's not a yes, either." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A promise then." Kuroo says as he hovers over Kenma, hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma snorts and looks up fondly at the demon that has corrupted his heart. "It gets cold at night here in the store," he says, "so you should sleep in my apartment from now on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Demon's don't get cold, we make our own heat because we burn in hell, that's what we do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Start packing all your poetry books tonight." Kenma turns to go back to the register, leaving Kuroo speechless. "Are you coming to watch me play Night in the Woods or are you going to stand there 'til closing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo looks at his sneakers, before looking up and flashing Kenma with a grin that's too angelic to belong to a demon. "I'm coming, yeah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks forward, starting the short pilgrimage toward his God. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,   </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you directly without problems or pride:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you like this because I don’t know any other way to love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>except in this form in which I am not nor are you,   </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>so close that your hand upon my chest is mine,   </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>so close that your eyes close with my dreams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-One Hundred Love Sonnets: XVII</span>
</p><p>
  <span> By Pablo Neruda</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>List of poems Kuroo read specifically:<br/>-XXXIII. If truth in hearts that perish - A. E. Housman<br/>-Do you love me? - Rumi<br/>-Forgotten Language - Shel Silverstein<br/>-Risk - Anaïs Nin<br/>-How Admirable - Matsuo Bashou<br/>-Although they are - Sappho<br/>-Coda - Octavio Paz<br/>-Light Is More Important Than The Lantern - Nizar Qabbani</p><p>Latin Quote Used:<br/>Memento audere semper - Remember to always dare - Gabriele d'Annunzio</p><p>The poem by Pablo Neruda at the end is actually a poem I really relate to Kuroken.</p><p>Find me:<br/>Tumblr: <a href="http://wrenrouge.tumblr.com/">@wrenrouge</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="http://twitter.com/wrenrouge">@wrenrouge</a><br/>CuriousCat: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/wrenrouge">@wrenrouge</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>